


A Spooky Story™

by Jongdaesdimple



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Poltergeists, Spooky, Strangers to Lovers, Warlocks, too much flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: It’s cliche, Jongdae will admit it. Moving into a cheap old country house because it’s supposedly haunted and then it turns out that it is. Or at least shows signs of it anyways. It's a cliche but it’s what happened. It’s not like Jongdae’s scared or worried about it but his best friend, Baekhyun, certainly is.The story is not really horror but starts a bit spooky ends super fluffy.Basically just wrote this to get in the holiday spirit and it took too long.





	A Spooky Story™

It’s cliche, Jongdae will admit it. Moving into a cheap old country house because it’s supposedly haunted and then it turns out that it is. Or at least shows signs of it anyways. It's a cliche but it’s what happened. It’s not like Jongdae’s scared or worried about it but his best friend, Baekhyun, certainly is. 

“Jongdae just move out” Baekhyun says sipping his tea “Your bedroom is abnormally cold, your internet cuts out randomly, you hear weird sounds at night and your taps turn on randomly. Just move out dude it’s not worth staying.”

“My room is cold because it’s October and a corner room, my internet cuts out because I only pay for the cheapest plan possible, there are 3 trees that hit the walls of the house when it’s windy which makes weird sounds and maybe my cat turns the taps on” Jongdae explains “I just bought my own house and I’m not about to move back in with you and Yixing just because of a few dumb things going on in my house. I’m 27 I shouldn’t still have roommates.” 

“I’m going to ignore you said that” Baekhyun says mildly offended “and your cat turns taps on? Really? You’re risking your life and your explanation is that your cat does it.”

“She likes drinking tap water” Jongdae shrugs “Plus other than spotty wifi none of these things are really an issue.”

“You’re an idiot” Baekhyun rolls his eyes “If you ever come to your senses, we haven’t moved anything in your room yet so just come back.”

“Sure Baek” Jongdae sighs, he’ll never convince Baekhyun that he’s fine so why even argue “Ok well I better get home, it’s almost supper time.”

“Call me if anything ghosty happens” Baekhyun nods. 

“Alright” Jongdae nods “See you later.”

Jongdae gets in his car and drives back to his new-ish house. He’s only lived there for 3 months so it’s still pretty new to him. Yes, the house sure has its quirks but there’s a lot of upsides. First, he doesn’t have to deal with Baekhyun all the time, already a big bonus.

Plus, he can have a cat finally, which he did the second he was fully settled into the house. He went to his local shelter and adopted an adorable grey and white fluffy cat named Mina. The shelter found her in a box behind a restaurant, she might not have had a previous home because she’s only 2 years old. Street cat or not Mina is wonderfully cuddly and Jongdae loves her with his whole heart. 

The house isn’t huge it’s actually pretty small but more than enough for Jongdae and Mina. So not having enough money for decent internet, drafty rooms and leaky taps are not reasons to leave. If he did move, he'd have to find a cat-friendly place, so not Baekhyun’s apartment, which would be difficult since reselling the house would be really difficult. 

Finally, Jongdae makes home and opens the door. Usually, Mina is waiting at the door with fake affection hoping to get fed. However, today she isn’t there, which is weird because her dinner is in 20 minutes. 

“Mina!” Jongdae yells hoping Mina just didn’t hear him come in “I’m home!”

But Mina doesn’t come trotting over. 

Being a little worried about his kitty, Jongdae doesn’t even bother taking off his trench coat or boots and starts by searching Mina’s favourite spot, in the sunbeam near the back door. Jongdae walks through the kitchen and heads to the back of the house where he sees Mina curled up in a corner with her fur all puffed up and her ears pressed back. Mina hisses looking somewhere to the left of Jongdae, but there’s nothing there. 

“Mina shhh it’s ok” Jongdae says slowly approaching his kitty. 

Mina looks as Jongdae still terrified. Jongdae kneels down hoping it will make Mina less scared. Mina quickly runs over to Jongdae and hides in Jongdae’s coat. Jongdae pets her and picks her up into his arms. 

“It’s ok Mina, don’t worry” Jongdae continues to comfort his cat feeling a pang of pain. His poor baby is terrified and Jongdae has no reason why. 

After a few minutes of petting, Mina calms down and jumps out of Jongdae’s arms resuming her normal behaviour. She walks in figure 8 in front of him looking as cute as possible, which just means she wants food. Jongdae’s hunch is confirmed once he stands up and Mina runs to the kitchen. 

Despite the weird situation that happened when Jongdae got home, no other weird things happen for the rest of the day. Jongdae looks it up and Mina’s panic may have been caused by some animals outside in his backyard so Jongdae doesn’t think about it too much. 

Nothing “paranormal”, as Baekhyun would say, happens for a few days. However, the next Thursday Jongdae wakes up to the tap trickling water again. But that’s not the weird part. Once he goes into the bathroom to turn it off, he finds a pile of Mina’s food on the ground. Mina’s food is stored in a cupboard downstairs, so there’s no way it got up here without someone putting it there. 

“What the fuck?” Jongdae says looking at the food. 

Mina, however, walks happily into the room and starts eating. 

“No!” Jongdae says picking up his kitty “Don’t eat that I’ll feed you in the kitchen.”

Jongdae won’t let Mina eat the food because who knows what happened to it. Jongdae brings his kitty downstairs in his arms. While walking down the stairs Jongdae realizes if someone somehow broke into his house and took cat food out of the bag, they could still be in the house. 

Quickly waking from his still sleepy state Jongdae decides to take his cat and get the fuck out of the house as soon as possible. 

Once in his car with his kitty on his lap, Jongdae drives away from his house and decides to head to the nearest parking lot. Jongdae has no idea what to do about the situation so he calls Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun” Jongdae says as the call connects “There’s someone in my house what do I do?”

“Someone or some_ thing _?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Baekhyun I’m serious don’t even start with your ghost bullshit,” Jongdae says scared “Someone put cat food in my bathroom. Last time I checked ghosts don’t do that.”

“Not traditionally no... could happen though” Baekhyun starts “You should probably call the police though, just in case.”

“Right” Jongdae agrees “That makes sense.”

Jongdae ends his call with Baekhyun and calls the police. They tell him to stay out until they call him back with the ok. Jongdae decides to spend his time at PetSmart since it’s the only place he can think of where he can bring Mina. 

After walking around PetSmart with Mina and her new leach Jongdae was forced to buy to bring Mina in, Jongdae calms down a bit. He buys a new bag, no longer feeling comfortable feeding Mina from the old bag and he even buys her a new toy just to make him and Mina a little happier. 

After many hours, the police finally call him back saying they found no one in the house and no signs of a break-in. Somehow that doesn’t reassure Jongdae at all. 

Jongdae drives back home with Mina and walks into his house, some stuff has been moved by the police but everything seems pretty much the same as before. Jongdae doesn’t know why, maybe it’s just Baekhyun getting in his head, but he decides to talk to a ghost in case there really is one. 

“Hey um ghosty” Jongdae starts not knowing how to address the ghost “If you were just trying to feed Mina that’s fine but she’s on a specific diet so I need to monitor how much she eats. I’d appreciate if you leave the feeding to me.”

Jongdae hears a noise in the kitchen. Without freaking out, Jongdae isn’t the type, Jongdae walks towards the kitchen, picking up his baseball bat on the way. To Jongdae’s surprise, there’s no one there. The only thing he notices is the magnet on his fridge might have moved. 

On the fridge, the word “Ok” is spelt out with Jongdae’s letter magnets. Jongdae can’t remember exactly how the magnets were arranged but he doesn’t think it was like that. 

“Ok, thanks for understanding ghosty” Jongdae answers not letting and fear he might have into his voice. “Imma head to bed.”

Jongdae’s not sure if there really is a ghost or not but with the sun setting his rational brain has checked out and he’s really starting to think like Baekhyun. Once he’s in bed, his kitty jumps up and curls up beside him. 

Despite Jongdae’s racing thoughts about the potential ghost and whether it has the intention of hurting Mina or him, Jongdae falls asleep pretty quickly to the sound of his purring kitty. 

Jongdae doesn’t sleep super well. He wakes up randomly as Mina walks in and out of his room. He’s not sure what’s dreams and what’s real but he also hears laughter, singing and his cat playing. His cat playing is rather usual, Mina loves playing around at 1 am and with a new toy in the house that is even more likely. But the singing and laughter is scaring Jongdae, except any time he starts getting scared he’s overwhelmed with sleepiness and is plunged back into dreamland. That or he’s just been sleeping the whole time... he can’t tell anymore. 

At some point in the early morning, he’s woken by Mina meowing. Except it’s not coming from near him, it’s from his bathroom. Weird but not that weird. Jongdae gets up to meet his cat since she really won’t stop. 

Jongdae notices the door to the bathroom is closed, but his cat is in there... Jongdae quickly runs back into his room to grab the baseball bat he brought up with him and reaches for the door. Before he turns the handle he hears a voice. 

“I can’t Tannie” The soft male voice says “I can’t feed you. I’m sorry.”

Jongdae freaks out and opens the door with his baseball bat ready to hit whoever is in there with his cat. 

“Back away from Mina before I smash your head in!” Jongdae yells in the most intimidating way he can. 

“Woah woah ok sorry dude” The guy says throwing his hands up “I swear to god I won’t hurt her.”

“Mina~” Jongdae says trying to get the attention of his cat “Let’s go eat, you’re hungry right? Time for breakfast.”

Mina seems to be completely calm despite the stranger in their house. She even rubs over the strange man before leaving the room and happily walking towards Jongdae. Mina, like most cats, does not like strangers. She would NEVER act this way with someone she doesn’t know. 

“Explain yourself” Jongdae says looking at the man in his bathroom. 

“Not that you don’t look really intimidating and that’s really hot but let’s start by putting that down” The man says suddenly changing his posture from scared to very relaxed, letting his arms drop “It won’t help anyways.”

“Mmmm yeah no I think not” Jongdae responds not putting his bat down “Now tell me how you got here.”

“I’ve always been here, well for the last 5 years anyway” The man responds still completely calm. 

“How?” Jongdae asks not really knowing what to say anymore, it’s like 3-4 am and he’s not able to think right. 

“Hmmm that’s a complicated question but basically I live here” The man says “You called me ‘ghosty’, cute nickname for a ghost haunting your house but really I prefer the term ‘fairy’ or Minseok since that’s my name. You wouldn’t like it if I called you human, would you?”

“Fairy?” Jongdae says confused “You don’t have wings.”

“Ah well, not that type. I’m what you might call a poltergeist.” Minseok explains “During the night I’m able to be corporeal but during the day I can really only move a few things.” 

“The magnets” Jongdae remembers “and the cat food.”

“That was a lot of work but I won’t do it again I swear” Minseok says looking very sincere “I didn’t know Tan was on a diet, she doesn’t look overweight.”

“Tan?” Jongdae asks confused. 

“Oh Tan is the name her birth mother gave her, she likes Mina too though” Minseok explains. 

“You can talk to her?” Jongdae asks. 

“Well yeah... I can speak to any creature with coherent thoughts” Minseok explains “You’re a little more descriptive than Tan. Kind of like the difference between a 4-year-old and an adult.”

“So why should I believe any of this” Jongdae says regaining some senses. 

“Well sunrise is in about 10 minutes, so I’ll disappear,” Minseok says “That good enough?” 

“So we just sit and wait here?” Jongdae asks feeling his arm get tired from the bat. 

“If I’m lying it would make more sense to” Minseok nods “but I’m not so all you’ll do is make your arm tired. Although you look like you work out, you can probably hold it all day right?”

“Go sit in the tub and I’ll wait over at the door.” Jongdae says ignoring Minseok’s comments. It’s not that Minseok isn’t _ really _ attractive, but he’s an intruder in his house so Jongdae isn’t about to get all happy and cosy with him. 

“Whatever floats your boat” Minseok shrugs before sitting in the tub. 

After sitting in silence for a while Jongdae gets curious and starts talking. 

“So are you stuck in the house or could you leave?” Jongdae asks. 

“Yeah well basically I pissed off a trigger happy warlock and he trapped me here” Minseok sighs “Warlocks are can be so strict with rules... knock over a few glasses just to mess with people and they lock you in a house.”

“Then why did you do it?” Jongdae asks not even questioning the existence of warlocks at this point. 

“The waiter was such a dick he deserved it! Plus it's kind of in my nature to mess with people a bit.” Minseok says “You know the stories of fairies being mischievous, they are completely accurate. Although unlike the old days, we mostly just live like regular humans. Our powers are nothing compared to technology. You humans are better off.”

“But you said you disappear at sunrise,” Jongdae says. 

“Yeah but that’s just another house arrest perk.” Minseok smiles fakely “Which should be happening any second now.”

“Alright well talk to you tonight,” Jongdae says not entirely sure he won’t just leave right away. 

As Minseok says, he disappears within a few seconds leaving Jongdae alone. Jongdae heads downstairs where he finds Mina/Tan walking around her food bowl purring extra loudly. 

“Tan?” Jongdae asks wanting to see her reaction. 

Tan looks directly at Jongdae and stops purring for a second, seemingly in confusion before going back to her purring begging behaviour. 

“Alright, then I’ll just call you Tan” Jongdae mumbles before feeding her. 

After Tan is done eating, Jongdae decides he wants to be extra safe with this whole ‘spirit possessing his house’ thing. He decides to make up a reasonable excuse and leave the house with Tan in case he decides never to come back... which would be the most expensive option but he’s not trading his life for money. 

“Alright Tan, I’m sorry but it’s time to go to the vet.” Jongdae says to his cat. 

Jongdae goes to pick her up and put her in her carrier but Tan takes one look at the carrier and bolts. 

“Oh great” Jongdae sighs “Mi- Tan~ come here kitty! I have treats!”

Jongdae chases Tan around the house. Once he catches up, Jongdae goes to pick her up but she claws herself out of his arms. 

“Ow! Careful Tan!” Jongdae yells before the kitty runs away. 

Jongdae follows her around some more until she accidentally corners herself. Jongdae tries to figure out how to pick her up without getting scratched but he’d need a blanket or something. Jongdae feels something touch his shoulder. He looks and there’s a floating towel. Oh right, he’s living with a ghost... fairy... person. 

“Thanks, Minseok” Jongdae says taking the towel.

Jongdae scoops up Tan and puts her in her carrier. He puts her safely in the car, unlike the last time since he has the time. 

“Baekhyun I’m coming over and your landlord better not be there cause Tan is coming with me.” Jongdae says without even saying hello. 

“Is this about the ghost?” Baekhyun asks

“Yup” Jongdae answers “I’ll explain when I get there.”

“K see ya” Baekhyun says before hanging up. 

Jongdae drives to Baekhyun’s house like he has many times. He tries to sneak Tan in past anyone walking around the apartment building which actually works somehow. 

“Baek it’s me open up” Jongdae says knocking on the door. 

“Mina!” Baekhyun yells looking down at the carrier “I haven’t seen you since I vowed not to go into the cursed house!”

“Ok let’s sit” Jongdae says walking into Baekhyun and Yixing’s apartment. 

“Let Mina free!” Baekhyun says taking the carrier from Jongdae and opening it “Be free little one!”

“Ok but if she ruins your furniture that’s on you.” Jongdae says watching Mina explore the new space. 

“So what’s going on with your ghost?” Baekhyun says cutting to the chase “Any more objects move? Did Mina see something?” 

“Well yes and yes but more than that is I saw him and talked to him” Jongdae says not feeling like telling a while story “He’s technically a fairy and his name is Minseok.”

“Um” Baekhyun says looking confused “a fairy? What does he look like?” 

“Like a human? Maybe a little supernaturally beautiful? But he disappears at dawn because he’s a fairy on house arrest.” Jongdae says “Apparently he pissed off a warlock or something.”

“This sounds like it’s above my pay grade” Baekhyun says before turning around “Yixing! Get in here! You know about witchcraft right?”

“Baekhyun we’ve been over this we can’t have a conversation between rooms-“ Yixing says walking in “Oh hey Jongdae.”

“He’s here because of his ghost in his house” Baekhyun explains “Only he says it’s a fairy.”

“Fairy? Jongdae you might want to move. They only get trapped in houses as punishment. Not for being friendly” Yixing says sitting on the couch. 

“Since when are you a fairy expert?” Baekhyun says looking at Yixing “You never want to talk about supernatural stuff with me!” 

“That’s because ghosts don’t exist” Yixing says to Baekhyun “Fairies do and if they’re in fairy jail they tend to be nasty.”

“Nasty?” Jongdae asks getting worried. 

“Yeah so basically fairies get extra powers from mischief. Technically they aren’t allowed to use their powers for mischief but they get away with a lot as long as they aren’t really hurting people.” Yixing explains since he apparently knows all about fairies “But some of them get greedy and they’ll perform extreme acts to gain a ton of power. This ranges from making people fall and breaking bones all the way to actual murder. When they do stuff like that, they get put in jail. If they’re caught, which they often are. Not sure they even try anymore there are spells in place to detect when a fairy gains extra powers.” 

“So you’re telling me the fairy in my house might be a murder? He said all he did was spill some glasses” Jongdae says feeling a little scared, but then again maybe Yixing is misinformed? 

“Do you know how long he’s been in your house?” Yixing asks. 

“He said 5 years” Jongdae answers “but he looks like he’s maybe in his mid-20s at most.” 

“Well, a typical broken bone would be a 10-year sentence. So he could be free in 5 years or he could be stuck for another 20 years if he did something worse.” Yixing explains “also fairies look a bit younger than humans but they age in the same way basically.”

“Why trap them in a house. Now I have to suffer” Jongdae says “How do I move out? I don’t have enough money and Mina can’t live here!” 

“Maybe he isn’t that bad?” Baekhyun answers “maybe he was just young and stupid and he’s fine now.”

“I don’t know Mina likes him” Jongdae says “or Tan apparently. He told me her name is actually Tan because he can talk to her.”

“Aww Tan! That’s way better for you!” Baekhyun says to Tan. 

“If Tan likes him then he’s probably fine.” Yixing says looking at the little kitty “She's a good judge of character. Cats usually are.” 

“So I can go home then?” Jongdae asks. 

“For sure, fairies in jail can talk smack and maybe spook people but they can’t hurt anyone.” Yixing says “If you don’t let him get to you, there’s nothing you have to worry about.” 

“Ok” Jongdae sighs thinking about all the flirting this fairy might do to ‘get to him’ “I’ll bring Tan home then.” 

“Awww no I just got her!” Baekhyun says petting the little cat. 

“I guess we can stay a little longer” Jongdae smiles. 

By the time Jongdae gets back home, it’s already dark, meaning Minseok will be visible. 

“Minseok I’m home!” Jongdae says walking in and letting Tan free. 

“Why were you gone so long is Tan ok?” Minseok says floating in mid-air as if it’s the most natural thing. 

“Yeah, it’s just my friend missed her so I brought her to see him” Jongdae explains and Minseok starts sitting on the ground to pet Tan. 

Minseok doesn’t respond, he just keeps petting a very happy Tan. 

“She seems to like you” Jongdae says almost feeling a little jealous. 

“Yeah, but she still calls me ‘fake human’ even though I’ve told her my name” Minseok explains “She calls you ‘mom’ so don’t be worried about me stealing her affection.” 

“I’m her mom?” Jongdae asks a little happier than he should be “why not dad?”

“Have you seen a dad cat? They don’t exist, only moms take care of kittens.” Minseok explains. 

“In that case, I’m fine with a little misgendering.” Jongdae smiles and pauses for a while before asking a question he’s had on his mind all day “How long before you’re free of here?”

“Hmmm” Minseok says before looking squinting into the air “I’m 29... should be next month sometime? I was locked here at 24.” 

Jongdae lets a breath go he didn’t know he was holding. Minseok’s not a murder... unless he’s lying. Yixing didn’t mention 5-year sentences. 

“I’m 27” Jongdae replies “in case you were wondering.”

“Oh thought you were 23.” Minseok says with what looks like a mischievous smile but maybe that’s just how fairies smile. Looks almost like he’s plotting something.

“Thank you?” Jongdae says not sure if it’s a compliment or not. 

“So what’re the plans for tonight? I haven’t had a tenant who I’ve actually talked to since I got here. Do people still do movie nights?” Minseok asks still petting Tan. 

“I mean we could if you want.” Jongdae shrugs “I didn’t really have any plans.” 

“I’ll make popcorn!” Minseok says excitedly before gently moving tan and literally flying into the kitchen. 

“You can fly?” Jongdae asks walking in behind him. 

“Duh, I’m a fairy,” Minseok says taking out the popcorn and putting in the microwave “You don’t need wings to fly if you have powers. Scared Tan the first time she saw though.” 

“Is that why you’re locked up? Like you got the power of flight through mischief.” Jongdae asking hoping Minseok will be a little more honest with his answer. 

“No, all I did was knock over a drink tray. I think the only power I got from that was being able to make things slightly colder.” Minseok explains “The only reason I’m here is because a fledgeling warlock saw me and got excited about punishing a fairy. It’s technically illegal so the council agreed and I lost 5 years of my life. Super fair.” 

“Oh, that’s shit” Jongdae says not sure if that’s the truth “Can’t you ask for a repeal? Or something?” 

“Nope the council sucks. Most warlocks are cool but not this one apparently.” Minseok says before taking out the popcorn “So what movie should we watch?” 

“The grudge? Unless you’re afraid of horror.” Jongdae suggests. 

“Not even a little.” Minseok smirks “Let’s watch it!” 

The boys walk into the living room and Jongdae starts the movie. Neither of them really react to the movie, it’s scary for sure but Jongdae tolerates horror really well. He didn’t expect Minseok to be so... cuddly? Jongdae’s all for a couch snuggle while watching movies but Minseok didn’t seem like the type. Maybe it’s the lack of human contact for so long. 

“Well that’s a boring end” Minseok says as the credits roll. 

“There’s a sequel” Jongdae mentions “You can watch it if you want.”

“Nah it’s probably time for you to sleep right?” Minseok looks at the clock that says 12 am “Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah shit” Jongdae says not at all excited for tomorrow. “But won’t you be lonely?”

“I have Tan to keep me company” Minseok smiles “She’s pretty chatty at night, loves playing.”

“Ok... have a good night I guess.” Jongdae says getting out of Minseok’s hold and going up to sleep. 

“Goodnight!” Minseok calls back. 

Jongdae’s doesn’t change much after he discovered Minseok. Now he has an explanation for a lot of the ‘spooky’ things that happen in his house. Minseok turns on the taps for Tan but he’s also started turning them off after Tan is done drinking. The cold happens when Minseok sees the temperature is over the thermostat setting, free AC is kind of nice honestly. 

Other than that Minseok is also more helpful during the day now that Jongdae knows about him. He’ll bring over pots or ingredients when Jongdae is cooking, no knives though... not after Jongdae almost had a heart attack when there was a knife hovering in front of him. 

Minseok also spends most of the day cleaning. Apparently, he only did it when Jongdae wasn’t home but now the vacuum is being used almost daily. Minseok is a bit of a neat freak. 

Minseok doesn’t steal food because he doesn’t technically have to eat (because of the jail spell) but Jongdae still gives him leftovers after sundown since Minseok misses eating. 

They also have a fun time spooking some of the kids during Halloween with floating candy. Just because Minseok can become corporal doesn’t mean he has to apparently. 

Overall having a poltergeist fairy is pretty nice. Jongdae’s not sure what he’ll do once Minseok is free and won’t be his friendly ghost roommate anymore. 

“Minseok!” Jongdae says bringing in a big box in the house, it’s almost sundown so Minseok should appear soon “I got you something” 

Jongdae sees the coats on the rack move signalling that Minseok is in the room. 

“Ok well open it up.” Jongdae says leaving the large box on the ground. 

He sees the tape move slightly, Minseok’s not as strong in ghost form, it’s kind of cute. 

“Here I’ll help” Jongdae says taking his keys out to slice through the packing tape. 

Shortly after the box opens up and Minseok’s ‘human’ form appears. 

“Oh thank god I can finally talk” Minseok says opening the box much quicker now “what is it?”

“Surprise” Jongdae smiles. 

Minseok opens it fully and a huge smile spreads across his face. 

“Is this what I think it is?” Minseok asks taking the pieces. 

“Yup it’s the mop vacuum thing you wanted” Jongdae smiles “a bit smaller because it’s for stains more than a whole floor but I thought you’d still like it.” 

“I love it!” Minseok says before pulling Jongdae into a tight hug “Thank you Jongdae.” 

“It’s nothing” Jongdae mumbles modestly “You do a lot of work to keep the house nice I thought it’s time I pay you back a bit.”

“I do that because I like it.” Minseok says still not letting Jongdae go “This is really nice of you.” 

“We’ll stay friends after you’re free to leave right?” Jongdae says voicing a fear he’s had for a little while. 

“Of course!” Minseok says pulling out of the hug finally “I was hoping I could stay a little longer after I’m free actually. Till I find my own place.”

“Sure!” Jongdae smiles “I don’t have a mattress in the guest bedroom but... maybe we could take turns sleeping on the couch?” 

“I think we’re close enough friends to share a bed, don’t you think?” Minseok smirks 

“Oh” Jongdae responds a bit flustered “Yeah I guess.”

“Great it’s settled then!” Minseok says smiling. 

That was another thing about living with Minseok, the flirting hasn’t stopped since day 1. Jongdae doesn’t know if it’s just fairies but Minseok is very flirty and touchy, when in his ‘human’ form. Jongdae doubts Minseok actually means anything he says because it’s kind of overboard but it still makes Jongdae’s heart race. When he’s a ghost he’s a little less bold but he still tries to make Jongdae laugh with little floaty objects or by writing on a note pad. 

But when Minseok isn’t flirting, he’s really kind and thoughtful. Which leaves Jongdae falling. Hard. He’s cute and sweet and he never lets Jongdae think about anything but how much he wants to be with Minseok. 

“I don’t have anything to do tomorrow so we could stay up really late.” Jongdae says looking at Minseok. 

“Sure” Minseok smiles again melting Jongdae’s heart. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Jongdae suggests. 

“We always do that” Minseok pouts “How about we bake a pie instead.”

“Baking?” Jongdae asks.

“Yeah, all I get to do is watch you cook and bring a few things.” Minseok explains “I want to make them with you this time.”

“Ok!” Jongdae says before they walk to the kitchen. 

Minseok puts away his new mop and joins him.

“Do you want to get the recipe book?” Jongdae asks already taking out the bowls he knows they’ll need. 

“Ok” Minseok says before bringing it over.

“Let’s make apple pie... ok we need flour salt and some water to make the crust” Jongdae says reading the book “Do you want to weigh the flour and I’ll grab the water?”

“Sure!” Minseok smiles “I never get to measure!”

“Well, you aren’t exactly able to pour steadily as a ghosty” Jongdae laughs bringing the water over to the bowl. “So we have to add the water slowly while combining. It might be best if I do this part.”

“Aww” Minseok pouts. 

“We’ll do the rest together I swear!” Jongdae smiles before he starts working with the dough. “Could you peel the apples while I do this?”

Minseok reluctantly peels the apples but he finishes pretty quickly. After that Minseok just watches as Jongdae needs the dough carefully. After a little while, he leans his head over Jongdae’s shoulder making Jongdae freeze. He can feel Minseok’s breath on his neck. 

“You stopped” Minseok whispers. 

Why does Minseok always have to torture Jongdae like this?

“Right” Jongdae says as he starts working with the dough again. 

Minseok doesn’t move at all and just continues watching Jongdae make the pie crust as if he’s not affected by Minseok at all. 

Once Jongdae is done he takes the dough out and shapes half of it into the pie crust. 

“Ok time to prepare the filling,” Jongdae says “So apples, sugar, corn starch, cinnamon, nutmeg and lemon juice”

“So we just add them in?” Minseok asks. 

“Yup and then put it in the pie crust” Jongdae explains “Pretty simple.”

“Well, that’s no fun I thought we were going to do a lot more” Minseok says before dumping the spices in the bowl. 

“This is why I wanted to watch a movie” Jongdae comments adding the sugar.

“This is lame. I wish we could go out or something,” Minseok says “We’ll go out for dinner in a week when I’m finally free.”

“Dinner?” Jongdae asks places the apple mixture into the pie and sealing it. 

“What would you suggest?” Minseok asks leaning over Jongdae’s shoulder again “And don’t say a movie.”

“I don’t know maybe he could go over to see my friends?” Jongdae mentions. 

“You could invite them over, Baekhyun’s not still afraid to come over, is he?” Minseok asks “Not that I don’t like having you alone to myself.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Jongdae says not being able to handle it anymore. 

“Have been since the day we met but thanks for noticing.” Minseok smirks. 

“I wasn’t sure! I’ve never met a fairy before!” Jongdae says getting defensive “You’re supposed to be mischievous how would I know you were serious!” 

“You’ve met other fairies, Baekhyun’s roommate Yixing is a fairy. I thought you knew, he told you all about us.” Minseok says “We were pretty close friends before I got arrested.”

“Oh” Jongdae says feeling dumb “He never mentioned it...”

“Not everyone is willing to talk about it I guess.” Minseok shrugs “I probably wouldn’t have told you except I didn’t have a choice since you literally caught me red-handed.”

“Even if we started dating?” Jongdae asks a little offended. 

“Probably on the 4th date or something” Minseok smiles.

“You think you’d get that many dates?” Jongdae says teasing him back finally. 

“I think we’ve had way more than that already so” Minseok says before wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s neck “yeah.”

“How many exactly? I usually get a bit of action by the second date” Jongdae flirts moving his arms to Minseok’s waist. 

“We can fix that” Minseok says before leaning in and kissing Jongdae passionately. 

“Meow” Tan says standing up and putting her paws on Minseok. 

“I don’t know Tan” Minseok responds to the little cat “Jongdae will you be my boyfriend?”

“She did not ask that!” Jongdae says not buying it. 

“Well not exactly but that’s what she meant” Minseok smiles “Not even kidding.”

“Wow” Jongdae laughs before turning to Tan “Yes Tannie, Minseok is my boyfriend.”

Dating the poltergeist/fairy that is trapped in your house isn’t your conventional type of dating but they make it work. Plus when the week ends, Minseok is free to leave, but instead, he properly moves in. 

The end.


End file.
